Demeter's Daughter
by Ebony Rose
Summary: Ranma, Lord of the Dead, has found himself in love with a wild, untamed, scorner of love.
1. Lonely

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and anything pertaining to the series does not belong to me in any shape, form, or fashion. It actually belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Crazy isn't it? It surprised me too...

The Gods and Goddesses in this story belong to um... Ancient Greek poets?...yeah...

^^; Anyways, this is based loosely on the Greek Myth: Hades and Persephone. It contains suggestive themes, but not actual....'contact'. ^^;

Demeter's daughter, Part One: Lonely

Lonely.

The Lord of the Dead was lonely.

But this wasn't surprising considering the kingdom he ruled.

With shadows moaning about their great misfortunes... 

and with pallid asphodels shinning strangely in the gloom,

his kingdom seemed like a miserable dream.

A miserable dream....

No maiden would want such a kingdom.

No maiden would want it's king.

And so he was lonely.

So very lonely.

They, both mortals and immortals, called him cruel and evil....

And that just wasn't true.

He was not cruel at all, just unpitying.

He did not treat anyone with hatred, he treated all with coldness.

He cared for no-one.....no-one but her.

Dark haired,

soft-browned eyed,

crimson lipped,

daughter of Demeter.

She was the only one who held his heart,

the only one he cared for.

But he dared not to come near her.

He feared her rejection.

For why would she want him?

Why would any maiden want him?

She could not possibly want the cold caress of the Lord of the Dead....

or the loving gaze of the so-called dark hearted one.

So all he could do was watch her....

Watch her and tremble with longing.....

" You're at it again, eh? " a silver haired youth laughed as he appeared beside the Lord of the Dead's throne. The Lord of the Dead scowled as he turned to the youth. " What is it, Himeros? " he asked icily. " What are you doing here? " 

Himeros, Lord of Longing, grinned at the dark haired god. " Oh....nothing." he said as he leaned against the Lower World King's throne. " Just admiring the scenery. I love your theme. I heard Goth look is in these days. "

The Underworld Lord gave him a cold stare. " I have no time to play, Himeros. Tell me why you're here or leave now. "

Himeros rolled his eyes. " You're way too serious, Ranma. You should really lighten up. Anyway, Lady Aphrodite asked me to speak to you. "

Ranma frowned. What would the Goddess of Love want from him? " What is it? " he asked impatiently trying to appear unconcerned.

The Lord of Longing grinned as noticed this. " Well..." he started. " It has come to her attention that you're longing for someone. "

Ranma stiffened at the god's words and narrowed his eyes dangerously at him. " What did you just say? "

Undaunted, the Lord of Longing grinned. " I said that the Goddess of Love knows you long for someone. " he said as he waved a hand in the air, creating a an image of a young, extremely beautiful looking girl. " Hmmm....I think she was fifteen....no, sixteen. Blue-black hair, beautiful brown eyes, crimson lips, spirited personality....Ah....I do believe that's the daughter of Demeter! "he cried creating the image of the fairest of the fair.

" What do you want from me? " Ranma whispered, never taking his eyes from the image.

A sudden serious expression came to Himeros' face. " The question is, what do *you* want? Is it her body, Ranma? Do you want to take her? Or is it her company? Are you really lonely? Or is it love? Have you fallen in love with her? "

The Lord of the Dead trembled. " All three, damn it! IT'S ALL THREE! I crave her body, I want her company, I need her love! Are you satisfied now? I want her! I need her! I crave her! I *LOVE* her! "

The wicked grin made it's way back to Himeros' face. " Yes.....I'm quite satisfied. " he said as he scattered the image. " I'm so satisfied....that I think I will help you. "

Ranma stared at the god in disbelief. " Would you really help me get her? " 

The God of Longing nodded. " I swear by the Styx that I will help you get the fairest of the fair...Demeter's daughter, Akane. " 


	2. Watched

Even though they had been happening for a number of years, it was still unknown to her how these… feelings…came. 

As always, it will happen suddenly… Usually, she would be doing something simple like admiring the flowers in the meadow…

However, soon those all too familiar feelings would come over her, and no matter how many times she tried, it was all ways too hard for her to describe them accurately. They seemed to be a myriad of many strong emotions…and every time she felt them, particular ones like passion, fear, and sadness would come to her especially strong.

But the one thing she felt the most was not even an emotion. 

It was a feeling.

A feeling full of uneasiness, possessiveness and…obsessive ness.

It was the feeling of being watched.

And that feeling scared her most of all. For every time she felt that feeling, it brought her to her knees, and made her feel sensations that caused her to tremble something akin to pain. 

" Akane? Dear? Are you okay? " Akane jumped as she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.  
Looking up, Akane saw her mother's worried frown and smiled as reassuringly as she could. " I'm okay, mom. I just... got a chill. " she said as she slowly stood. The feeling was gone, but she still felt dizzy.

Demeter frowned as she noticed her daughter's dazed expression " A...chill? Is that what caused you to tremble like that? " Akane nodded, but frowned at her mother's skeptical expression. 

" Yes, it was....Look, I'm fine, mom. Don't worry about it. It was just a little chill that caught me off guard. "  
Demeter paused for a moment as she looked into her daughter's amber eyes, and after a length of time she simply sighed. " Dear…I'm sorry if it feels like I'm smothering you…but it bothers me how reckless you act sometimes…You must realize that even immortals feel pain….especially those who have human ancestry. Try to understand that I'm only trying to protect you. " she said softly as she held her daughter close.

Akane sighed. She understood. She understood it completely. How could she not? She had heard this too many times for her to count. She always knew that she was a…half breed. That she wasn't as invincible as the others…that even though many called her an immortal, there was always something out there that could end her life.

" I understand mom. I'll be more careful, I promise. " Akane said with genuine smile. Despite her own wishes to be free to do her own will, she loved her mother far to much not to fulfill her wishes.

Demeter smiled as she heard this. " Thank you dear. " she said softly as she gave Akane another hug. " I suppose shall take my leave now…. Someone has summon me. "

Akane smiled, but said nothing as her mother left to answer a plea. When she was finally out of site, Akane let herself tremble again. The feeling was troubling her more than usual. She had never felt it so many times at once. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around herself as she trembled once more. This feeling…it was probably nothing at all. She probably did end up getting a chill somehow.  
...Somehow.  
Turning around with her eyes lowered, Akane walked towards her palace...and   
gasped in surprise as she walked into a body. Stepping back, Akane looked up   
into the face of a handsome, deeply tanned man with long black hair.  
It was her father.  
" Dad! " she said in surprise. Anything else she was about to say was silenced by but Soun's finger on her lips.

Hush, Akane. " he said, taking his finger from her mouth. " You know as well   
as I do that you don't have chills. What's this about this shivering that you refuse to tell your mother about? "  
Lowering her eyes and turning her head in shame, Akane said a few words that was far to low for him to hear.

Soun frowned. " What did you say? "  
Akane sighed and looked her father directly in his eyes. " I...it was...I felt   
someone watching me...and-" Akane trailed off and blushed. Soun stood for a moment and waited for her to finish. 

" And...? "  
Akane face turn to a deeper shade of red. " And..." she said, trailing off again   
and shuffling her feet. Soun blinked as he got her meaning. 

" You mean...?"  
Akane nodded shyly. " Yes. I-" she cut herself at the look of total fear in her father's face. " Dad? What's wr-"  
" Where is your mother? " he interrupted hoarsely.  
Akane blinked in surprise at his question. " She went to answer a plea...Dad   
what's wrong? "  
Soun looked sadly down at his daughter." I..I have to talk to you mother...now. "  
Akane frowned at her father's expression. " What? Why? Dad, tell me what is wrong! " Soun turned his head away from Akane. ".... It sounds like you were being watched by a god, Akane. "

He whispered.  
Akane froze as her father said this.   
To be watched by a god....  
Meant to be desired by a god...  
and to be desired by a god...  
meant to be cursed by the gods. 


	3. Plan

A moment. 

It was all it took for Ranma to realized what Himeros said.

One moment….just a moment.

That's all it took to turn his willful desire to complete rage.

" I WILL NOT DO IT! "  
Walls made of cold ebony shook violently as the Lord of the Dead roared at   
Himeros, the Lord of Longing. " I will NOT take Her by force! How dare you suggest such a thing! " The Dark Lord said as his body shook with anger. Himeros, Lord of Longing, did not even bat a lash as the Dark Lord angrily yelled at him. Instead, the Lord   
of Longing gave a knowing smile towards the Lord of the Dead, which seem to infuriate him even more.  
" Do not play innocent, Ranma. " Himeros said when he was sure the Dark   
Lord was finished. " You know as well as I do you would have taken her by now if you were sure that she wouldn't hate you afterwards. "   
Ranma gave Himeros a cold look. " You do realize that if you continue to   
say such things you'll be severely punished, don't you? I would never hurt Her like that, I love Her too dearly to do Her any harm. "  
Himeros' smile widened. " Are you sure, Ranma? Isn't your love for her the   
driving force behind your desire? And isn't your desire for her is what's causing you to have such......naughty dreams? "  
Ranma's already deathly pale face became almost transparent. " Shut   
up...." he hissed. Himeros merely chuckled, and continued on. " I rather like the one that   
you seem to have the most often. You know which dream I'm talking about , don't you Ranma? You know.... the one where she's in a field....."  
"...shut up...." the Lord of the Dead said just above a whisper.  
"...and she's picking flowers...." Himeros continued, staring Ranma   
directly in the eyes.  
" ...shut up..." was all Ranma managed to gasp out as he tightly clenched   
his fist.  
" and you see her...and you can't control yourself. " Himeros continued on ever so  
softly.

Ranma had no breath left, he didn't need it. His piercing eyes spoke   
volumes. " So you catch her by surprise....and you held her in your arms. "  
Ranma began to shiver violently....his eyes bored into Himeros' demanding...almost pleading....for him to stop...  
" ...you trembled when you felt her soft skin against yours...your tongue   
ached to taste her..." Ranma bowed his head, still shivering.  
" ...you pressed your mouth against hers...she shut hers tight, but you   
pried it open with your tongue..."   
Ranma began to breathe heavily.  
" your head swam at her taste. It was so much better than you   
imagined...so much tastier than in your dreams....."  
Ranma's breathing stopped.  
" your skin was on fire. You wanted her, you desired her, and you needed   
her. You grab hold of her robe, and rip-"  
" BE SILENT! " Ranma screamed as he lunged for Himeros.   
---------- -{@

Akane dropped her cup as a chill rocked her body. The delicate   
china shattered on the floor, splashing it's hot liquid on the demigoddess' legs. The daughter of Demeter didn't seem to notice this, though,   
for instead of yelping in any kind of pain, her eyes seem to stare off   
into space.  
" Akane? AKANE?! Are you alright? " exclaimed one of her attendants as she   
rushed to her mistress' side.   
Akane said nothing and continued to stare at nothingness. " Akane? Akane?   
Akane, please! Answer me! " the attendant pleaded, her eyes filled with tears. Hurriedly, the attendant brought the dazed goddess to a couch and   
lightly dabbed her legs with herbs and cool water. Every now and than, the   
attendant would pause, stare up into her mistress eyes, and grow steadily upset. A cold wind ruffled Akane's hair and her eyes widened when she   
saw how upset her attendant was. " Akari? What's wrong? Are you ok? " she   
asked her attendant as she stood up and helped the girl rise from her knees.  
Akari blinked several times and than embraced Akane. " Akane...you had me   
so worried...did the tea scald you that badly? " Akane blinked. " Tea? Scald? " she asked confused. Akari sighed and sat her mistress on the couch. " You dropped your cup and spilled your tea. " she said softly as she rubbed the herbs on the demigoddess' legs " I'm sorry my Lady. I had forgotten you can only feel certain kinds of pain....but its all so strange to me...how is it that the tea can scar your body yet not give you pain?"  
Akane shook her head to try to clear herself of the daze. " I..I don't know. " she said softly, still feeling a little lightheaded. " What...what happened? ...I-" 

Akane gasped as a powerful sensation rocked her body. As the sensation intensified, 

she involuntarily threw back her head and kicked her legs out, unknowingly kicking Akari in the chest and sending her across the room. 

Akane's eyes widen and her daze cleared as a sense of danger overcame her. When she realized what happen, she jumped to her feet and ran as fast as possible to save her friend...  
---------- -{@

Himeros winced as he struggled to picked himself off the cold ebony floor. He had forgotten what pain felt like.......and exactly why the other gods never messed with the Lord of the Dead. Growling, Ranma grabbed Himeros' throat and dragged him to his feet. " Now listen to me....." Ranma hissed as his eyes flashed with blue fire. " I swore to myself that I would never force myself on Her.... no matter how much I desired Her....no matter how much I would ache for Her...I swore by the Styx that I would never give into foul desire .....And now, Himeros, now I swear by the Styx that if I find out that you're trying to harm Her, or using me instead, you'll incur my wrath, and I guarantee you that when that happens, you will wish you could die. Do you understand me? "  
Himeros shook his head as best he could. Ranma smiled lightly and   
released his grip on Himeros' throat. 

" Than I guess your stay here is over. Goodbye, Himeros. I can't say it was   
a pleasure having you. "  
Himeros' eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. " Ranma, wait a minute. "   
Ranma scowled and turned around." What is it? " he asked, irritated. " I...I swore by the Styx. I won't leave until I fulfill my oath.....I have another idea....it'll take longer, yes, but its just as good. Ranma's eyes narrowed. " Why should I trust you?"  
Himeros gulped. The look in the Lord of the Dead's eyes was alarming..." Because…you have my word, and for that, I will not fail you. "

Ranma's eyes soften but his scowl remained. " How is it different from your first disgusting 'plan' " he spat.

Himeros winced but continued. "Besides taking longer, " he started, sounding more confident than he felt, " you'll soon have to release a member of your kingdom.   
" The Lord of the Dead frowned at this. " And who is this person? "  
" Lady Akari, attendant of Akane. "  
The Lord of the dead frowned at this. " A....She....she'll loose an attendant today? "  
Himeros nodded. " Yes...and it'll devastate her....and, adding to the fact   
it was done by her own hands....or should I say feet?.... will devastate her even more. The only one who can save Akari is you, my Lord. Only you can save Demeter's fair daughter from devastation…and once you do that, your life with Akane shall began. "  
As he heard this, the Dark God's eyes filled with conflicting emotions. His body craved to   
be near the daughter of Demeter.....so much that it was nearly unbearable.....but did he really want to trick her into being with him? Did he really want to trust Himeros enough to help him do such a thing?...but then again, he loved Akane more than anything....he needed her more than anything.....he desired her more than anything...And so, he was willing to try anything...  
---------- -{@

She was beauty...and beauty was She.  
She was Aphrodite, Lady of Love and Beauty.  
And, oh, how she loved to laugh.   
And as she witnessed the Dark God's plight....she laughed, laughed, and   
laughed. She had no doing in the dark god's dilemma....He had fallen naturally for the dark-haired daughter of Demeter....  
So one can not imagine the joy she felt when she found out that the cold   
hearted Lord of the Dead was hot for a wild and untamed scorner of love. The match was too irresistible, too interesting to ignore. And so she watched with wide golden eyes as the delicious plot unfolded. The Lady of Love could not have been  
happier....  
But why she was so happy was not surely known. One would suspect that she   
took pleasure in such a relationship....  
Others would suspect that she glowed from the pain.   
---------- -{@

Special thanks to Meeka-chan, Carrot, Kittie, Panda Girl, and SPM   
for reading this over for me.   
* glomps the guy and gals * Thanks bunchies, y'all! 


	4. Friends?

Choked with the awful knowledge that she was going to die, Akari Unryuu was unable to scream. Instead, she was terrorized into numbness, and could only stare in morbid fascination as the ivory colored walls came closer and closer to her at an alarming speed. 

In her dream-like state, she offhandedly noted that these ivory walls seemed to suddenly turn ebony, and was coming at her at a much faster rate than she expected. 

Such a realization jarred her to her senses, and with a gasp horror, she shut her eyes and waited for the unbearable pain that she knew was coming her way.

----------------{@

* Crack *

Only a sound that sickening could jar Nabiki awake.

Groggily, she stumbled away from her couch and leaned heavily on the entrance way's frame. 

"What the Hades is going on, Akane?" she shouted angrily. For a small moment, an eerie silence was her only reply, and suddenly, like a great wave, Akane's agonized scream of Akari's name rose into the air, and ended in a pitiful wail. Hearing this, Nabiki ran down the hall. "Akane! Akane! What happened to Akari? Damn it, answer me! "She screamed panic stricken as her bare feet slapped against the floor.

"Akari is fine Na-bi-ki!" a playful voice chimed behind her.

Screeching to a halt, Nabiki whirled around to locate the owner of the unfamiliar voice.

Himeros smiled at her with eyes glittering with unknown mischief. "Hey! I'm so sorry…Did I startle you? "

Eyes wide with confusion and fear, Nabiki attempted to cover it and scowled at the man. "Who-?"

"Nabiki, it's alright. His name is Himeros and he has brought Akane a protector. "Soun interrupted.

Nabiki blinked as her father seemingly appeared out of no where. "Protector? Daddy! Didn't you hear Akane? I think something happen-"

"I'm sure nothing happened, Nabiki. " Soun calmly interrupted. "Akane and Akari are probably just playing around."

Nabiki shook her head in disbelief at her father's calm tone. "Daddy, that scream wasn't playful! Something must have-let go off me! "She cried when Himeros put a hand on her shoulder.

Himeros smirked as he stared deep into Nabiki's eyes. "Sorry Nabiki, but I can't let you..." 

Nabiki's world went black before he could finish.

----------------{@

"Oi, she sure did pass out fast." Himeros commented as Nabiki frame leaned against his.

Soun's calm demeanor diminished as he saw his daughter. "What did you do to my baby?! " he exclaimed angrily. Himeros sighed and pinched Soun's shoulder. "Great." he muttered as the older mortal slumped to the floor. "Akari, you're going to have to get Akane."

Shimmering with in otherworldly light, white ribbons of light gathered into the form of Akari. "Get Akane...to do what?" she asked softly with hint of fear. Himeros smirked a little. "You're awful curious for a slave. Just tell her to come to the andron. Someone is waiting to meet her. "

----------------{@

Before she even got up...before she even begun to run....Akane knew it was too late. 

However, this depressing knowledge didn't stop her from running as fast as she could. And as she ran, she screamed Akari's name. She screamed it out of terror, pain, and worry.

She flew pass the newly made hole in the wall and out of the palace doors. With her tears nearly blinding her, she ran across the courtyard, never so sure of a destination until today. Her frantic running ended at the final resting place of her friend. 

Akane's face contorted into a mask of agony as she took in the sight of her young friend's body which was bloody and sprawled across the fresh green glass. There were neither cuts nor bruises on the young nymph, however, her oddly bent neck and the thin line of blood trailing from her mouth told Akane that her friend was no longer in the realm of the living. With her chestnut brown hair blowing softly in the breeze, and her pale skin shining strangely in the light, Akari appeared like the one thing she always wanted to be...

An immortal.

Akane was far too overwhelmed by her grief too notice the sulfuric smell that suddenly filled the air. She sank to her knees slowly, and cradled the young nymph in her arms.

If misery was pleasurable, she would have been in ecstasy. But not even the most sadistic of minds could call the young goddess' wails as pleasurable. Her hot tears fell upon the nymph's cold body, making her feel as empty as soul less shell she held in her arms.

Sinking deeply into oblivion, Akane at first did not notice the soft whisperings of her name. However, when the whisperings came close to her ear, Akane came to her senses....

That voice...it was Akari's. 

Turning her head around quickly, Akane saw nothing but the great palaces of Olympia. Sighing in despair she turned her head back around and froze. There, standing before her, was Akari in flowing white. Chestnut brown hair flew around the pale girl's face as she gave Akane her trademark concern smile. "Lady Akane? Are you okay? "

Speechless, Akane looked down and saw she had her arms wrapped around herself instead of Akari's shell. For a moment, she let go of herself and stared at her hands in awe. She then turned her head to see that there wasn't even a single crack in the palace's wall.

"Lady Akane?" Akari whispered as she bent down towards her mistress. "Is something wrong?" 

Still unable to say anything, Akane let her tears and giggles of joy speak for her as she grabbed Akari in a smothering hug.

Once Akane's uncontrollable giggles died down, she picked herself and Akari up and grinned at Akari's embarrassed smile. "What was that about?" Akari whispered, giving Akane an odd look.

Akane frowned as she tried to remember. "I...I don't know. All I can remember is being really sad..."

Akari shook her head and gave her mistress a slight smile. "Sometimes I wonder about you...However, to that end, we have guests."

Akane blinked. "Guests?"

Akari nodded. "Yes, they are in the andron."

Akane eyes widened in horror. "Andron? What do they want me in andron for? "

Akane knew all to well what being a woman in the andron meant. Even though she thought such rules only applied to mortals, her father's stories of out of control parties in the andron left her more than a little afraid. She knew the gods shamelessly sought pleasure like 

Mortals and considering the fact that she now knew a god was watching her...

Placing a calming hand on her friend's shoulder, Akari smiled. "Do not worry, your father is there. He wants to discuss something with you. "

Akane sighed, as she became a little calmer. The thought of her father's presence was comforting, but it did little to completely calm her fears. After all, her father was still nothing but a mortal, and if it was an Olympian who desired her, not even her mother could stop…

(Stop thinking that way!) She mentally shouted to herself. (No one wants you! You're too unfeminine for that! Plus, Akari did say that daddy wanted to speak…) Akane blinked. Wait, what did her father and the guest want? The only logically thing her father could possibly want to discuss is…

"Oh no. "Akane muttered as a fear of a very different kind came over her. There was only one thing her father could ever want to talk in the andron.

Marriage.

Even the thought of it made her shiver in disgust. She knew her father always meant well, but sometimes he got a little caught up in his mortal traditions. Bitterly, Akane realized that considering how much her mother loved her father, she might go along with anything he suggests.

That thought brought with it even more shivers. This is understandable for a girl who dreamt of being wild and free like her auntie Artemis.

However, as soon as she came near the andron, her thoughts were erased by the strange feeling that pooled in her chest, a feeling similar to the one she had felt when experienced the sensation of someone caressing her body. When she first felt that sensation it startled her…and it caused her to kick out and...

Akane paused. And what? What happened?

"Akane? Akane you're doing it again...are you alright? "

"A feeling...I got a strange feeling..." Akane murmured as she placed a hand over her heart.

Akari frowned. "A strange feeling? "

"I…I don't know what it is...it's just...odd. "

"Akane, is that you? " A kind men's voice called from behind the andron door.

Akane blinked. "Here already? "She whispered.

Akari nodded and gave Akane's hand a gentle squeeze.

Sighing and smiling thankfully at her friend, Akane gathered her courage and pushed open the door. "Yes it's me, father. "She answered in a polite tone.

Soun beamed at his little girl. "Come, come, Akane. I'd like for you to meet someone! "

Akane nodded and stepped into the room. "Lord Himeros, I like you to meet my daughter, Akane. "

Akane froze as she heard the man's name. (Lord Himeros? Lord of Longing? Please don't tell me I have to marry him! )

Himeros smiled at Akane, with an almost lecherous appreciation evident in his eyes. "She's beautiful...no wonder a god is longing for her. "

Akane blinked. "Longing for me? " (So it wasn't him!) She thought gratefully. The Lord of Longing wasn't an Olympian, but he was aid to one of the Aphrodite, a goddess who was known to help those she favored. 

Himeros gravely nodded. "Yes, my dear. Your mother told me of your...symptoms. This is why I'm here. My Lady Aphrodite has sent me to give you a protector. "

Akane balked. "A protector? I need no protector! "She cried, forgetting to be polite.

Himeros laughed. "Seeing such passion makes me believe you. However, it was a gift from My Lady, and it would be rude to refuse it. "Himeros replied with a knowing grin.

Akane sighed. Himeros was right. Refusing a gift from the Goddess of Love was suicidal. "I suppose. "

Himeros smiled at Akane. "A wise decision. Rei, could you come out here please. "

Akane blinked as a short red headed girl stepped out from the shadows. "Hi, I'm Rei. Sorry about this. "Rei said softly as she gave Akane an incredibly heated stare.

Akane perked up, not registering the look, and smiled. (A girl? A girl protector! Maybe this won't be so bad after all! ) she thought happily.

"So, this is your protector, huh? Doesn't look like much. "Nabiki mumbled.

Akane whirled around to face her sister. "Where did you come from? And what happened to you? "She asked, as she noticed an odd gleam in her sister's eyes.

Frowning, Soun tilted his head. "She does look kind of small and thin. Himeros are you sure such a diminutive girl can protect my baby? "

Himeros grinned. "I assure you, she maybe on the small side, but she much more powerful than she looks. She's a demigoddess, like you Akane. "Himeros said, turning to her.

Akane turned around and smiled. "Really?"

Nabiki smirked. "Must be one of Aphrodite's kids. That chest is impossibly big. "

Watching the girl fidget nervously, Akane frowned.

"Nabiki, stop it! Can't you see you're embarrassing her? "Akane shouted. (How can they pick on such an obviously shy girl? Didn't they realize she rather be any where but here right now? Or maybe not…) Akane thought as she finally noticed the girl staring at her.

An uneasy feeling tapped Akane's spine as she realized that this girl seemed to not acknowledge anybody's existence except for hers.

(She probably just was gauging me!) Akane thought as she mentally slapped herself. (After all, she is a fighter! And more importantly, she's a she! She can't possibly have _that_ kind of interest in me! ) Akane thought as she smiled at the girl. "Hi, I'm Akane. You want to be friends? "


End file.
